


Encounters

by Vinushuka



Series: Loved [2]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Sukekiyo arrives at Helsinki during their tour Ameagari no yuushi to perform in Nosturi on 15th of September 2014. Kyo meets his pregnant girlfriend Vinushka in the privacy of his hotel room. There is a lot to talk about as Vinushka's due date is approching rapidly. However they are surprised by Uta, who comes to ask Kyo's advice about their evening program. Vinushka proposes a dinner together with all Sukekiyo members. It's time to reveal Kyo's big secret to his band mates.





	Encounters

“Tadaa…, we’re finally here!” Vinushka called and rushed straight into my arms when I opened the hotel room door for her. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t come to meet you at the airport but I had one of my health checks at that same time. I trust Anna turned up there?”

“Yes, she did. Wonderful to see you again! You look very flourishing and pregnant”, I complimented her trying to fold my arms around her huge belly.

“Well, I should be. The due date is just two weeks away”, Vinushka mumbled while sliding her soft lips along my cheek towards the corner of my mouth. When she reached it she pushed her tongue in between my lips and then bit my lower lip gently.

“Welcome to Finland, Kyo! I’ve missed you terribly much”, she murmured although it wasn’t that long since we had seen each other. Vinushka had turned up at Tokyo on the first week of September after I had finished Tour 2014 Psychonnect-mode of “Gauze” with Dir en grey and before we had started Sukekiyo’s rehearsals for our coming European tour. We spent nice three days eating, sleeping and making love seasoned with some light sightseeing. Of course we couldn’t take long walks or anything physically demanding because those caused contractions for her.

“I’ve missed you too. When I’m with you I forget everything else and feel relaxed and happy. This has never happened to me before”, I confessed.

“Maybe it’s because of the baby. Yuka loves you very much. We often talk about you…  I mean I talk and she kicks me in return.”

“Since when have you started to call her Yuka? I thought Lumi was your favorite name candidate”, I wondered.

“I started to think that maybe a Japanese name would be more suitable for her. I did some digging and came up with a name Yuka written with kanji of evening and song 夕歌. Evening song kind of suits her. I will always remember the night when we wrote together the lyrics for that Apocalyptica song and afterwards you made love with me reciting the lyrics into my ear. Maybe Yuka was conceived that night.”

“Or maybe it was after the farewell party. I had a strong feeling that you wanted something special from me that night”, I suggested after recalling our intense goodbyes at Tokyo last January.

“Yes I did and obviously I got want I wanted. But anyways, Lumi associates in my mind with your winter holiday at Vuokatti and my guilt for hurting Die. That’s why I decided to give up the name.”

“Guilt is not a good starting point”, I muttered remembering my own stupidity when I assumed that Die would be as excited as I was about the baby. It turned out that he was hurt and devastated. Somehow Vinushka managed to remedy Die’s pain and while doing that, created a strong bond between them which had lasted until today.

      After our welcoming hug Vinushka stepped back and grabbed my hands into hers. “Err, maybe I should have told you earlier, but Die asked me to carry a baby for him and Toshiya last summer, when we had the Midsummer celebration at Paavo’s cottage. I promised to do that after consulting with Anna. At that point of time I didn’t expect that you would propose to me.”

“No wonder. I wasn’t planning to do that but then one thing lead to another and you saved Uta from a certain death risking your own life. It made me change my mind. So I did propose to you but I haven’t got your final reply yet…”

“As I said already then, marriage might not be a good idea before Yuka is born. Anna has explained to me the risks involved with the child birth. If we survive the birth safe and sound, then we can marry and I might be able to stay in this world permanently.”

“I sure hope that Anna has figured a way to keep you here”, I sighed remembering my discussion with her about this subject earlier that day. Anna had a theory that made sense but no way to prove it before the child birth.

     Another knock on the door interrupted my worried thoughts. “It’s probably the room service. I ordered us some tea and sandwiches”, I told to Vinushka and headed back to the door. To my surprise I found Uta standing at my doorstep. I noticed how his eyes fixed on Vinushka standing in the room behind me.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that you had a guest”, Uta apologized intending to leave.

“That’s alright, just come in!” I said and ushered him into the room. “This is Uta, my dear bandmate and this is Vinushka, my girlfriend and soon to be fiancé.”

“Nice to meet you finally. I’ve heard so much about you”, Vinushka said in fluent Japanese and bowed to Uta.

Uta was probably digesting my words about girlfriend and fiancé, because it took a while before he returned the compliments. “Pleased to meet you too, Vinushka… I must say Kyo is very good in keeping secrets”, Uta added and shot a disapproving look at me.

“I’m sorry but I was planning to introduce Vinushka to the band members tomorrow after the show”, I explained hastily. “Was there something specific on your mind, when you came by?” I asked to change the subject.

“I was just thinking about our evening program. Helsinki is a new place to us so I thought you might know some good restaurants for dining. I gather you’ve been here quite a few times before.”

“Why don’t we all go out together to have dinner. It would be nice to meet the other guys too before the Nosturi show tomorrow”, Vinushka proposed sounding very enthusiastic. “Ah, Yuka just woke up!” Vinushka suddenly called out and pointed at the side of her belly. Even through her dress one could see a protrusion that moved and then vanished. “She’s exercising!”

I gazed at her belly completely mesmerized. My daughter was really there, alive and kicking! “Err, I think a dinner together is a good idea. Why don’t I give you a call a little later tonight? I can take care of the table reservation”, I proposed trying to tear my attention away from Vinushka’s belly.

“That’s great”, Uta agreed. “Yuka seems to be a very lively girl. Maybe she’s taking after her father”, he grinned to Vinushka and gave me a very warm smile. Had I made an impression on him?

      When Uta had left the room, Vinushka sank into one of the armchairs looking shocked. “Huh, I almost panicked when I saw Uta behind your door. I was certain that he would recognize me after our short encounter on the train but obviously I managed to disguise myself well enough.”

“Please remember that there are at least eleven people who can swear that you were in Finland celebrating Midsummer at the time of their train travel”, I reminded Vinushka. I would never reveal her creepy story to my Sukekiyo bandmates. It was enough that Dir en grey and Apocalyptica members knew about it.

      It didn’t take long before the room service brought our tea and we sat down to enjoy our sandwiches. Vinushka looked very thoughtful but I didn’t have the courage to ask what was bothering her.

“You seem to have a thing for Uta”, she finally said nibbling a piece of cucumber from her sandwich.

“Can’t deny that but I have my priorities in order. When I thought I had lost you and the baby during the train incident I swore to myself nothing would be more important than you two”, I explained. I had fallen head over heels in love with Uta and there had been times when I didn’t care about anyone else. The horror that I felt when I thought I had lost my loved ones in a train crash had been the wakeup call I needed. Besides Uta was now married and his wife was most likely expecting a baby too. My feelings for him were still there, toned down but bitter sweet.

“It’s better not to swear anything. Things can change. I could tell from the way he looks at you that he cares about you very much. Friends are important especially when the going gets rough”, Vinushka commented looking very serious as if she had learned this fact the hard way.

“Is that the reason why you are friends with Die”, I asked phrasing my question carefully. The word ‘friend’ wasn’t maybe the right term anymore. Lover might be more appropriate.

“I don’t actually know why I feel so good around him. Maybe he’s my soul mate or then it’s just one of those things that don’t have a name. I trust him and his loyalty. That is why I agreed to help him in this baby matter. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but I would like you to accept our relationship…”

“My disapproval would only make things worse so I will try to keep my jealousy in control. I know you’re acting for a good cause”, I said and caressed her freckled cheek.  The thought of Die making love with her was disturbing but it wouldn’t be any easier is Toshiya was the father.

“I promise I will accept your friendship with Uta whatever it involves.  Just be honest with me about your relationship”, Vinushka promised and laid her hand on my thigh. “Why don’t we test your bed to make sure it’s suitable for sleeping”, she suggested trying to look innocent.

“Maybe we should. You never know about the quality Finnish hotel room beds”, I agreed eagerly, enjoying the prospect of having her wonderful body in my arms once again. Her pregnancy hadn’t diminished her sexual desires, actually vice versa. Her big belly of course caused some restrictions in our love life but other than that we could enjoy each other to the full.

      I grabbed Vinushka by the hand and lead her to the double bed occupying most of the floor space of my room. I pulled her dress over her head and admired her lovely breasts confined in a black lace bra. “You’re the most beautiful woman I know”, I whispered and slid my fingers over her breast and down to her belly. Just when I moved my hand to her side, something poked my palm. I was startled at first but then I realized what it was and pushed lightly back. It was weird to touch my child although she wasn’t in this world yet.

“Don’t let Yuka distract you. Mummy is very needy at the moment”, Vinushka complained and pouted her lovely lips. I gave her a kiss and then proceeded to remove her panties. After I had ridded myself of clothing we crawled on to the bed to start the bed test. Vinushka lay on her side and I was comfortably behind her back so that I could find my way easily inside her. When she pushed her bottom against me I couldn’t resist her invitation and sank myself into her gorgeous wet depths.

      Her continuous, almost animalistic moaning made me convinced that she really was needy and I did my best to offer her relief. When she reached her orgasm I prolonged mine just to feel her contractions along my shaft over and over again. Finally I had to surrender to my need to explode inside her and, while doing that, almost lost my consciousness. What a way to die, I thought as my sperm gushed forward into her confines.

      After our lovemaking we rested face to face kissing and cuddling. “You’re a wonderful lover. It’s like we were designed for each other”, Vinushka sighed. “But your male companions must have a hard time with you”, she snickered.

“Sometimes it has been a bit difficult, but nothing that can’t be overcome”, I admitted thinking warmly about our leader Kaoru.

“You’re always so determined! We will need that during the child birth. You and Anna will have to keep me here in this world whatever happens.”

“I know that. Anna made it very clear. I will be here with you when the time comes. Luckily we are touring close by in Europe. I can come on short notice even if the baby decides to come earlier than planned.”

“That’s excellent. I was a bit worried about your schedules… By the way, I’m really looking forward to see Sukekiyo perform live at Nosturi and I’m probably not the only one excited. Dir en grey fans from Finland, Sweden and Russia will most certainly be there.”

“I’m sure you won’t be disappointed! My guys are taking this tour very seriously. The show in Moscow was a very good start. I was amazed about the warm welcome although we have released only one album.”

“Well, Immortalis is an excellent album. I like the vibes that are completely different from Dir en grey…. Oh crap, the time is flying”, Vinushka remarked when she happened to check her wristwatch. “Maybe we should do something about the table reservation.”

      As it happened, we had to call several restaurants before we found a table for six persons. Finally we managed to reserve a table at Elite, an old restaurant with classical cuisine at Helsinki center, frequently visited by artists, writers and actors. Actually the restaurant was one of Anna’s recommendation for me.  

      After a refreshing shower and phone calls to other Sukekiyo members we were ready to take a short walk to the restaurant. It was time to reveal my big secret to Sukekiyo members who, with the exception of Uta, had no idea what to expect from our dinner. I loved surprises and this one was going to be a particularly juicy one.


End file.
